ANGEL KISSES
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: In a brief few moments a soldier has, an injured Caje finds romance.


_Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc, ABC, Image Productions etc._

_Disclaimer: Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, t__his WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction__ and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story._

_Indicates a foreign language_

ANGEL KISSES

The squad had been on the line for 29 days straight without relief. They had been fighting in the area for the past four days. The men were dirty, tired, cold and very hungry. Their rations had run out the day before. Saunders could see that it was affecting his men. He didn't know how much more they could take. They didn't have the thousand mile stare yet but by now they looked as if they were half way there. They all needed a rest. Just some time to be young men again and have a little fun and not think about killing or being killed. He would talk to the lieutenant as soon as possible.

His thoughts about R & R came to a halt as he heard the screams of the German 88's hitting near their position. The men of the 361st scrambled for cover. He and his men ended up in large craters made from shelling earlier that week. They tried to hide themselves, covering their heads with their hands. The awful screaming sounds of the 88's were deafening. Each time one hit the ground Saunders felt like the whole world was going to explode around him. Dirt and gravel flew up everywhere. The gravel cut their faces like a knife.

The ground they had been fighting over was taken and lost and then re-taken. "I don't know what the hell is so damned important about the little piece of land", yelled Kirby. He sat with his knees pulled up tightly against his chest. He was afraid this might be the last piece of land that they would fight over.

As Caje looked over at his friend he could see the same fear and frustration mirrored on his face. He was about to say something back to Kirby when another shell made them fly across to the other side of the crater.

"Are you alright?" cried Caje

"Yea, I'm fine but I'll have a few new bruises to replace the old ones, how about you?"

"I think I must have hit something, my head is bleeding."

Kirby crawled over to Caje and started inspecting his wound. "You have good size cut near your hairline." Kirby pulled a bandage and sulfa from his web belt. "You know how these ole head wounds bleed; I have to put a lot of pressure on it to stop the bleedin'. It's gonna hurt some so hold on, OK? Doc will be proud of me cause ole Kirby's gonna fix you up real good."

Another shell exploded. "I can't take much more of this; the noise is driving me crazy, Littlejohn. I think I am going to lose it." A look of terror was written all over Billy's face.

Littlejohn pulled Billy towards him. He put his arm around his buddy. Deep concern showed on Littlejohn's face. "It'll be over soon, everything will be fine," yelled Littlejohn. Billy just nodded. He knew however, once they stopped shelling the Germans would begin their advance and then there would be a new fear to replace the old one.

As the shelling stopped, the men heard Lieutenant Hanley yelling for them to pull back. There just weren't enough men left to defend their position. They had lost too many lives fighting to keep control of the land.

Saunders rose from his position and kept yelling for his men to get going. He mentally made a headcount of all his men. Once he was sure that they were all safe he began his retreat.

When all the men made it back into the woods there was a collective sigh of relief. Sarge checked to see if any of his men were hurt. Everyone seemed to be fine. He then noticed the white bandage around Cage's head.

"What happened Cage, are you OK?"

"I'm fine Sarge, just a little cut."

"Don't let him fool ya Sarge, for a little cut it was bleedin' pretty good. I fixed him up but maybe Doc should take a look at it."

Doc began to walk towards Caje; but Caje waived him off. "I'm doing fine Doc; Kirby took good care of me. Doc looked worried but did not say anything.

Sarge whispered to Doc, "Keep an eye on him. If you notice even the slightest change in Cage, take him back to the aid station."

"OK Sarge, I'll watch him like a hawk."

The lieutenant walked over to Saunders and his squad. He had just received word that they were finally going to be relieved by Item and Love Companies. To Saunders and his men it sounded like a small miracle.

As soon as the squad had been relieved they pulled back to a village they had previously bi-passed.

When the squad entered the French village of Cheverny, it looked like all the others they had been through in the last few months. Rubble replaced the 100 year old buildings. The shelling from both sides had taken its' toll. The village to the south was a complete mess. As they continued their walk, something seemed out of place. They could not believe their eyes. Many of the buildings were still intact. It looked so lovely and peaceful, as if there wasn't a war raging all around them.

Hanley spoke to the squad and said they would be here for at least 24 hours maybe more. "They have set up areas for hot showers and clean uniforms. Trucks should be here soon with hot chow. "I suggest you find a place and get some rest."

The men smiled and left to find a place to sack out for the next day or so. They found an abandoned house. It looked like the people had just left the home but it probably had been many days since anyone had been there.

Littlejohn looked into the first bedroom. He couldn't believe his luck, a bed large enough to accommodate him. He flopped down on it and a big smile broke out on his face. "Hey Billy, there's another bed in here if you want it?"

"Thanks Littlejohn, boy that's one big bed. The person who used it musta been as big as you or even bigger."

Kirby saw a nice settee that would fit him just fine.

Caje and Doc found more beds in the next room. "Kirby you can sleep in here."

"Naw, let Sarge have it, I'm stayin' put, its' real comfy."

Saunders nodded and smiled at Kirby. "OK you guys, we have a place to sleep but let's face it; we are in small quarters and none of us smell like a rose. We all need to get cleaned up and some new uniforms, so let's get a move on."

He heard them grumble but they all got up to follow him to the showers.

After they were all squeaky clean the men started to head back to their new home.

Caje noticed a small café. "Kirby are you really that tired, why not come along and have a glass or two with me?"

For the first time all Kirby could think about was getting back to that settee and getting some much needed sleep. He knew however, Caje still did not look too steady on his feet. "Sure Caje I'll go along, how about the rest of you? Maybe we could reconnoiter a pretty mam'zelle or two."

The Sarge, Billy and Littlejohn shook their heads; they were going back to the house for a little shut-eye.

How about you Doc?"

Doc wanted sleep but he worried about Caje too. "I'll go just so I can keep an eye on you Kirby."

Kirby made face but he knew it was really Caje that Doc was going to watch.

As the men entered into the café an older woman smiled at them and pointed to an empty table.

The men sat down at the table. Caje smiled back at her _"We would like some wine please.". _The woman brought them some glasses and a bottle _"I hope you like this wine. It is called Sancerre Rouge. My husband makes it." _

A young woman came running down the stairs and into the café. _"Aunt you must go upstairs, Jean keeps crying for you. Lisette and I have tried everything we can think of but he wants his mother."_

The older woman had noticed Doc's helmet. She walked over to Caje _"Excuse me__monsieur, my son has been ill for the past two days. He has a fever and an earache. Do you think your doctor could look at him?"_

Caje explained to Doc about the boy. "She asks if you will take a look at him."

Doc stood up "What are we waitin' for? Let's go."

Kirby also got up. "Well, if I'm not needed, there's a couch back at the house callin' my name. I'll see ya guys later."

_"Marie please stay here and take care of the customers."_ replied the older woman as she made her way upstairs.

Doc and Cage followed the woman upstairs. Doc wished he had his medical rucksack with him but he would have to make do.

_"Excuse me Madam, my name is Caje and this is my friend Doc." _

_"I am Corinne Renard, this is my niece Lisette. Thank you so much for helping my son; he is all we have left. My husband and I have lost two other sons, they were with the Maquis."_

_"I am so sorry Madam."_Caje finally glanced towards the young woman and nodded to her. She smiled at him and he noticed how eyes seem to light up. They seemed to be blue and then again in the soft light they looked grey. They were so pretty he thought. "Thank you both", she said.

Caje looked surprised. "You speak English?"

"Yes, my sister Marie and I learned to speak English at the convent school."

Doc smiled and gently touched the boy's shoulder. "Caje tell him that I am not going to hurt him. I am only going to check his throat and his ears."

Caje translated what Doc had said. The young boy began to relax.

Doc felt his glands and found them tender. He then checked the boy's tonsils. They were red and swollen and had white patches. "The boy probably has tonsillitis; we need to get him over to the aid station. Tell his mother that he needs penicillin."

Doc wrapped the boy up in a blanket and picked him up. "Tell Mrs. Renard we must go now."

As they descended the stairs Caje lurched forward. The Lisette pulled him back towards her so he would not fall.

Doc became concerned for his friend. "Caje stay here until I return. I don't want you walkin' around by yourself."

"Marie, go with Aunt Corinne so you can translate and I will stay here with Monsieur Caje. Do not worry I will take care of him."

"Alright, I'll see you later Caje."

"Would you like a cool drink of water?"

For some reason Caje had lost his tongue; he could only nod.

When she handed him the water she smiled again at him. Her eyes were almost hypnotic. He felt like a fool just sitting there, he had to say something. He wished he were Kirby; that man had so many lines he would use on women. Right now he wished he could think of just one so he could end this embarrassing silence.

"I'm sorry I must be a little dizzier than I realized." Well, that was something he thought.

"Are you feeling unwell does your head hurt?"

"No I'm alright, I got a cut on my head and I'm just a little tired."

"I'll lock up the café and leave a note to let them know you are with me. I have a small apartment across the street we can go there and you can relax." It was like she had a hold over him, all he could do was nod. Lisette took him by his hand and led him to her home. Once inside she guided him to her couch.

"How long will you be here?" she asked.

"We have a 24 hour pass but we may be here a little longer."

Lisette motioned towards the couch. "Lie down and while you rest I'll fix you something to eat. I'm not great cook but you won't die of hunger, " she joked.

Caje didn't realize how tired he really was; he'd close his eyes for just a minute. Before he knew what hit him, he was fast asleep.

Lisette came back into the little sitting room to tell Caje the food would be ready soon. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. She did not have the heart to wake him. Let him sleep she thought, this is the best medicine in the world. He could eat later.

She sat across from him and studied him as he slept. He had beautiful thick black hair. His hands; he had long slender fingers. Did he play a musical instrument she mused? His face was very handsome; she wondered where he got that small scar under his lip. His lips, they were very kissable; in fact she could kiss them right now. What was she doing? She needed to stop. I need to wake him up right this minute. Lisette walked over to the couch and sat on the edge.

"Caje, she whispered would you like to have something to eat now?"

His eyes fluttered open and she was just inches away from him. She leaned towards him and their lips met.

He had said something but she did not hear it. "What did you say," she asked.

"I said angel kisses. Your kisses are so soft. They feel like an angel just kissed me."

"Have you been kissed by many angels?" she teased.

"Just by you."

Lisette stood up and took him by the hand and led him to her room.

"I want you to know that I have never done this before but it feels so right with you."

"Caje looked concerned. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to force you to do something you may come to regret latter."

"The only regret I will have is that we will have such a short time together."

He pulled her close and pressed his longing mouth to hers. She was right; they would only have tonight.

As darkness faded into morning, Caje quietly began to gather his belongings. The 24 hours that he had were ending and his thoughts again would turned towards the war.

A small smile played upon Lisette's lips as she slept. He crept to her side of the bed and lightly kissed her.

Her eyes slowly opened and a tear slipped down her cheek. Caje took his finger and gently wiped it away.

"You are a very special woman. There's a gentleness about you and you're so lovely. I'm sorry I wish we had more time."

Would it be alright if I wrote to you?" asked Caje.

"I would like that very much."

He kissed her once again and slowly walked out the door.

As he walked down the street, he thought about how much fate had played in the last several hours. If he hadn't noticed the café, he would have never met Lisette and he would have never known how beautiful a woman she was.

He quietly slipped into the house where the squad had taken up residence. I've made it he thought but as got to his room he saw Doc by the kitchen door.

"I fell asleep on Lisette's couch."

"Marie and I found the note." Doc was about to say something else but Caje cut him off.

Cage needed to change the subject fast. "How is Jean?"

"Doc just smiled and said, "The boy is doing better, they gave him a shot of penicillin and kept him overnight. Ya know Caje, R & R has done you a world of good. You look real rested, like you slept with the angels last night."

"You're right Doc, I feel pretty good." Except it was just one sweet angel, he thought.

THE END


End file.
